Talk:Summoner: Guide to Races and Subjob Selection
I'm not sure about BLM sub making avatars stronger... is there any confirmation on this? BLM will surely boost MP, but Avatars are based on Summoning Magic which has nothing to do with a BLM sub job. --'Ganiman' Sorry to inform you but Avatars strenght is based on INT not Summoning Magic. Although BLM will only have greater effect on length Shiva will Sleepaga and you can sleep a mob also. I have noticed very little differance in attack power it is there but very little. Exzir Where is your proof of this? INT has never been known to have any effect on the strength of avatars, nor any other stat. The only known exception is SE made a change to the merit blood pacts that cause them to take the summoner's attributes into account. Summoning magic is the only factor in anything that has to do with avatars known currently, other than what I just mentioned. Tahngarthor 12:42, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ---- This has been a debate for a long time, but I do not believe stats affect the avatars at all. In that case, you could put as much stat-affecting equip on as you could and be able to see a big difference in damage before and after. Race would also affect this too. But this isn't the case. Summoning Magic affects elemental spirits greatly but will only affect avatar Blood Pacts if it's over-cap for your level. Also, the higher it is, the lower your chance to get interrupted whilst summoning - following the pattern of other magic types and interruption rate. Avatar damage fluctuates quite a lot and offensive physical Blood Pacts have weapon types (Slashing, Piercing etc.) which will affect damage depending on a monster species and weapon resistances. Avatar magical damage such as Blizzard IV by Shiva...even less reliable. It is easily resisted on EXP monsters, even when merited. You can only really rely on Nether Blast for consistancy, as it's levelled damage, but even this can be resisted. I did some tests a long time ago regarding this, and I didn't see anything that was conclusive evidence stating Summoner's stats raising avatar stats. Aequis 12:59, 12 September 2007 (CDT) And even though SE added some sort of bonus from stats to the Merit pacts, no one really knows eactly which stats work or how much of an effect they have. (And as a clarification, Nether blast is directly tied to your avatar's magic attack, because avatar magic attack merits and buffs increase the damage (The damage formula simply has no random factors other than resistance). And also by the way, Summoning magic skill merits and avatar magic accuracy go a long way to making the magic blood pacts effective. I have bursted Thunderstorm for over 1200 damage on Fafnir. Tahngarthor 13:07, 12 September 2007 (CDT) --- Question about the /Sch... It says that the arts will increase skills to a B+ based on the main job's skills, but this is impossible due to Summoner's distinct lack of said skills EXCEPT from the scholar sub. Khellendros 13:45, 30, January 2008 Trust me, that's exactly what I thought too... until the first time I used SMN/SCH, and found myself staring at 246 Dark skill... despite the fact that I only -had- about 105 Dark! It actually forged over 140 levels of skill. I can now land Aspir as though SMN had B+ natural Dark skill, which is insane and making me consider building an INT/MAB build for Summoner. Insanity, yes, but fantastic in Campaign! Izzitda Shoes 20:15, 5 February 2008 (UTC)